


Happy to Oblige

by Nanicane



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanicane/pseuds/Nanicane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series involving ghouls from the Fallout Series getting some well deserved fun time. Welcome to suggestions! </p>
<p>Chapter 1-Charon and the F!Lone Wanderer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy to Oblige

Charon at one point in time had been a very patient man. Centuries spent with Ahzrukhal had taught him boundless patience but it had all seemed to end when that perky little vault dweller came into the picture. The Ninth Circle had been dead for weeks, no new travelers had come in and so everything was slow. He had preferred it that way so all he would have to deal with was regulars who lived in Underworld. Charon had enjoyed the familiar routine most of the time but every once in a while the adventurous life called him. She had come in like a hurricane with a cause, he could see the pack she carried looked a bit full and within seconds she had swindled Ahzrukhal into giving her a discount on his contract. As soon as his contract had went into her hands, Charon remembered he had tensed up and the sleazy ghoul told 101 to tell Charon he had been bought by a new owner. Those pink, plump lips could not have uttered the words quicker to him and when they did he had gone right over to the sleazy ghoul he had been slave to for centuries and blew his brains to kingdom come. It had felt so right and it felt as though the burden had been lifted from his mind, everything he had been forced to do while being kept by Ahzrukhal had been a nightmare, but he had been freed.  
Now he had quite a bit of free will thanks to 101’s calculating nature and he was enjoying being able to speak his mind and have control over most of his actions. He found that she frequently initiated conversations with him that involved anything he knew about the past. Her curiosity about life before the war and bombs was unlimited and her questions would lead him to talking more than he had ever remembered. It wasn’t long before he started noticing different things about her that seemed to turn him on. The way she walked, the way she asked certain questions and he swore and had to adjust himself every time she pushed her shoulder length brown hair away from her face. Charon hadn’t felt like a man in such a long time he almost forgot how enticing a woman could be. So, he found himself watching her round, pert ass walk every time they went somewhere.  
“How about stopping at Megaton and stocking up for Vault 92?” Her voice was devoid of any seductiveness, she was the picture of innocence despite the harsh reality of the Wasteland, growing up in a Vault could do that to a person.  
“I need more ammo and you need more stimpaks.” Charon didn't like that her body tensed up every time he spoke to her, but it seemed as if she almost wanted to continue to hear his voice.  
It had initially made him question if she was frightened of him, she had promised him that she was not afraid of him, but that it was just that his voice always seemed to surprise her, Charon couldn't believe her answer but he left it alone.  
“Alright. I hope Moira has what we need.” 101 mumbled to herself.  
Surprised did not even cover how he had fet about her disarming an atomic bomb that resided in the middle of Megaton, that was how she received the house they came back to every so often. 101 was a very bright girl, her knowledge of all things medical and mechanical never stopped amazing him especially when she could keep up and sometimes surpass Dr. Barrows' own knowledge. The robot outside of Megaton greeted them as they past and entered Megaton then they ran into Jericho, the ex-raider as they were making their way to Craterside Supply.  
“How ya doin’ Katrina?” Charon swore that he was mere seconds from tearing the ex-raider limb from limb if he didn’t keep his eyes away from her body, the body he so desperately wanted beneath him.  
Katrina ignored Jericho and moved to walk past him but Jericho moved in her path and blocked her way, it was a bad move on Jericho's part but the small hand on his arm kept Charon from protecting her.  
“I was hopin’ that maybe you’d come by my place tonight. I’d love to have that sweet ass in my face.” He licked his lips for emphasis as his eyes traveled her body, it was not new news that Jericho wanted to fuck 101 but Charon couldn't stand the ex-raiders come ons.  
Charon felt Katrina's hand tighten on his arm and the look she gave Jericho should have sent him running back to his home.  
“I wouldn’t fuck you even if you were the last man on Earth.” She growled at the ex-raider, Jericho just laughed at her irritation.  
“I love them feisty. Come on, I’d give you the ride of your life.” Jericho said as he went to go put his arm around her waist but Charon had his combat shotgun aimed at Jericho's dick in seconds,  
“Keep your fucking hands off of her.” Charon growled and Jericho held up his hands but the man had a look in his eyes Charon did not like.  
“I don’t know who yer talkin’ to rottface but—“ A hard hit to Jericho’s balls had him reeling and Katrina let out a chuckle.  
The ex-raider was on his knees, gasping for air as he held his balls in his hands.  
“You fuckin’ rottface. I’ll fuckin’ kill you!” Was what they heard when they moved past the pained ex-raider to go into Craterside Supply.  
“Well hello there! It’s so nice to see you two again!” Moira said when they came into the Craterside Supply, her normal chipper attitude practically infectious.  
“Hello Moira, I was wondering…do you have a few stimpaks and some ammo for Charon’s combat shotgun?” Katrina asked and was rewarded with just what she asked for within a few minutes.  
“Thank you, how much do I owe you?” Katrina asked as she removed the caps bag from her pack.  
“About 300 for it all.” Moira told her and Katrina quickly counted out 300 caps for the vendor, placing the caps on the counter, they were moved into a bag Moira produced.  
“Thanks Moira.” Katrina waved goodbye to the odd woman and then exited Craterside Supply with Charon in tow.  
Jericho apparently had moved himself back to his own place or the saloon since he was not within sight. His earlier threat had scared her and she feared that Jericho would try to break into her house so he could kill Charon and possibly force her into having sex with him.  
“Charon.” Her voice was just above a whisper when she said his name and he shifted his eyes to look at her.  
“Can you make sure that the house can’t be broken into?” The nervousness in her voice told him of her fear, Charon did not like when she wasn't happy.  
“I will.” His voice was stern but concerned, she appreciated his concern greatly.  
The pair reached her home and she unlocked the door, ushering Charon inside before re-locking the door and turning to see where her robot was.  
“Wadsworth.” The robot came when called, it had been up the stairs, probably tidying up.  
“Yes Mistress?”  
“Make sure no one tries to get into the house.” The robot had always taken its job seriously and it must have somehow sensed or seen that it Mistress was in distress about someone possibly breaking in.  
“Yes Mistress.”  
Katrina sighed and went to the refrigerator, she was hungry and wanted dandy boy apples to help clam her nerves.  
“I swear, every time I come back here he becomes more of an asshole.” Katrina mumbled as she finally found a chilled box of dandy boy apples, breathing a sigh of content.  
She tore into it as Charon sat down and went to work taking apart his combat shotgun and cleaning every inch of it. Just as Katrina was on edge as was he, Jericho may have been a retired raider but the man had years of sneaking up on unsuspecting travelers.  
“Do you want something Charon?” He heard her ask from the small kitchen, Katrina was a thoughtful, caring person by nature and that attitude had never stopped at ghouls.  
“Brahmin Steak.” Came his answer.  
Katrina chuckled at his answer. She put a Brahmin Steak in a pot on the stove and she sat down in a chair near the fridge. She bit her bottom lip as she thought about the massive ghoul who was currently cleaning his weapon in the next room. He was built, taller than anyone she had ever seen and he could run fast too, everything about him made her aroused. Katrina shivered at the thought of his voice, deep, raspy and sexy as hell. In the vault she never had a crush on any of the boys or girls, they were all to plain for her taste, everything had changed when she left the vault. Not that she had a particular fetish for ghouls. They were interesting, a medical anomaly but none of them had stood out but Charon. She had heard several residents talk about the now former bouncer of the Ninth Circle but she had not seen him until she had come in to buy him from the sleazy Ahzrukhal, had she known then that the massive ghoul would make her mouth and her pussy become moist then she would have bought him sooner.   
“Are you going to burn the steak?” The same voice she had been daydreaming about had brought her out of her reverie so, Katrina quickly checked the brahmin steak so that it hadn't burned because of her daydreaming.  
Katrina flipped it and gave Charon a playful glare from the kitchen, he ignored the glare and just continued to work on his weapon with a slight smirk on his lips. It was a shame he had to obey every command and she promised herself she would speak with Pinkerton when they went back towards Jefferson Memorial because Katrina knew Charon had every right to refuse anything he was not comfortable with. She grabbed a plate and dumped the now cooked Brahmin steak onto it and served it to Charon,  
“Thanks.”   
She watched him devour it greedily, using his combat knife to cut it and use the juices as a sauce. The way he licked the juices from the knife with his lips sent a shot of electricity between her legs. Katrina let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair, the tension evident in her body language.  
“I’m going to get ready for bed Charon. I’ll see you in the morning.” He just gave a nod to her statement but his eyes followed her up the stairs, taking notice of the wetness between her legs.  
The vault suit she wore did not hide everything from his sight and he did enjoy when he saw her nipples get hard but seeing the wetness between her legs made him all too aware of the arousal that was starting pulse through him. Charon finished cleaning his shotgun and held it in his hands, it was an older model but since he started following Katrina he had been able to replace almost everything on the shotgun.   
“Charon, grab me a Nuka Cola before you come up please?” Katrina knew he would get her the Nuka Cola, it was an order but she had always asked him nicely for anything.  
As gruff as the ghoul seemed to be, he appreciated the kindness he was shown and her want to help him past this ‘brainwashing’ thing was her way of saying thanks to him since he had saved her ass on several occasions. It was a shame no one else saw him as a man, they saw the monster image that was carefully created thanks to Ahzrukhal and it was hard just to get the Vault 101 residents to see him as anything but a monster. Remembering Amata’s terrified face when she had seen Charon for the first time as if it hadn’t been hard enough going back to Vault 101 and seeing everyone after Katrina had been forced to leave. Charon had held her that night as she cried; she had wanted everything to go back to the way it was before her dad escaped the vault. Katrina could remember telling Charon that she wished her dad had never gone to the vault in the first place so that she wouldn’t have had to leave it, to leave the peaceful, quiet calm of the Vault.  
“Here.” Katrina was once again brought out of her thoughts by the deep, rasping voice, and she turned to him and caught the Nuka Cola he tossed.  
“Thank you Charon.” He just gave her a nod and went to his room without another word.  
Katrina downed the Nuka Cola and let out a satisfied sigh before turning the light off in her room and she removed the pip boy off of her arm before going to sleep. Charon had always been a light sleeper so, when he heard the creaking of the floor boards, he shot out of bed with a deadly swiftness he reserved for the kill. He peered outside of his door and watched as Katrina came back up the stairs, she must have gotten warm at some point because all she wore was her panties and the short tank top that did nothing to hide the perky nipples from his sight. She didn’t notice him until she was in front of her door, her eyes had scanned the dark corners and she swore she the glint of his eyes in the darkness.  
“Charon?” There was a fear in her voice and he hated it but he could see her perfectly as she squinted to see if it was him.  
“Katrina.” His voice was deeper than it usually was but she was relieved to hear him nonetheless, she could not help sighing in relief.  
Charon saw her exhale in relief and he took a step forward and heard her gasp, it wasn’t a fearful gasp and he could see the surprise written all over her face as her eyes traveled up and down his body several times. Taking in the sight of his naked upper body, he wore his pants but the sight of all the powerful muscle beneath the shirt had been a dream of hers and adding to the effect was his fingers holding the pants in place since they weren’t zipped up. Charon slept naked and the realization turned her on more than just the sight of the massive expanse of ruined chest he sported.  
“Charon…I didn’t mean to wake you up.” The low and husky nature of her voice made him growl, it was almost too much to bear for either of them.  
Her hands went to the wet mound between her legs and she hunched over slightly, the pleasure just from hearing the almost inhuman growl that came from his throat was immense. The wetness that flooded the junction between her thighs left her panties so moist and hot that she wanted to take them off just to let the cool air of the house bring her temperature down. Charon, on the other hand wanted her burning for him and she let out a gasp when she was gently forced against the wall with his body covering hers. Katrina panted as her hands grabbed his large biceps and her hips thrust out of their own accord as a low moan left her throat.   
“Please, Charon.” Katrina didn't even know what she was asking for, but it seemed that Charon knew what she needed.  
Sliding his middle finger over the wet fabric of her panties, he watched her arch into his touch, it made him feel as if she needed his touch just as desperately as he wanted hers. Katrina began letting out low moans and writhing against him as he tortuously slid his finger over the fabric. Charon moved her panties to the side and slowly inserted a finger into her tight, wet cunt and was rewarded with his name in a loud moan. Grinding against the finger moving in and out of her slowly, trying to get to get his finger deeper inside of her to hit some hidden switch that would make her melt into a pool in front of him.  
“Oh god, Charon.” Katrina couldn't have known how sexy she sounded, but he hoped she knew how it was affecting him.  
Charon was no first timer as far as he knew but it had been longer than when the sleaze Ahzrukhal had his contract, before the bombs dropped. He had never been prideful or over confident in any situation throughout his entire life but when Katrina ground just right, his finger slid deep inside until it hit a barrier he hadn’t anticipated and his whole body tensed. Katrina must have felt him tense up because she stopped writhing against him,  
“Charon?” She was uncertain and confused as to why he stopped but she wasn’t going to let him stopped.  
He hadn’t expected her to be so bold and take control of the situation but, she grabbed him by the biceps and her lips found his ruined ones immediately. Her supple, plump lips were gentle upon his harsh, ruined ones and he couldn’t help but let out a growl of pleasure at the feel of the soft lips against his. Her hands pulled him into her bedroom but continued to kiss him.  
“Please, lay on the bed.” Katrina commanded as she let her lips leave his ruined ones, Charon was more than happy to follow that command.  
Katrina’s cheeks were red from her blushing but she did not let her shy nature get the better of her now so, she lay atop him and resumed kissing him. Charon moved his hands to her round bottom and gave it a squeeze eliciting a low moan from Katrina. Soft, small hands ghosted over his arms and his ruined chest as if she were memorizing the feel of it against her skin, enjoying the feel of him on her skin. Boldly moving his hands beneath her panties, he touched the bare flesh of her ass and his hips lifted slowly to grind his hard dick against her wet pussy. Throwing her head back with a low moan escaping her mouth was what he wanted to see and Charon didn’t know he could get any harder, but somehow he did. At that moment, he couldn’t imagine anything sexier until Katrina removed her shirt revealing the wonderfully pert, round globes of flesh that now haunted his vision. His hands itched to touch them but he had to admit that he was afraid of doing so, afraid of Katrina telling him to stop before they even started.  
“Touch me Charon.” Katrina wanted to feel his ruined hands on her, she needed to feel his hands on her.  
Charon watched her eyes as he hesitated to touch her so; she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. All hesitation fled him, and he could not stop his hands from kneading the soft globes but his touch was rewarded with several high pitched moans from the beauty who straddled his hips. He couldn't say that she was disgusted by him now, with her cheeks flushed red and her moans of pleasure echoing throughout the house. His ruined lips came up and took one of her hard nipples and his mouth and he swore she came undone, his tongue lapped at the sensitive buds greedily as Katrina gripped his arms at the new sensation that was driving her mad with need. Oh, but he took his time in giving each bud attention, Katrina cried out several times as he lavished her breasts slowly, enjoying the pleasure he was bringing her. His name was like a mantra upon her lips, she couldn't get the sensations out of her mind and his tongue seemed to awaken a part of her she never knew existed until now. Katrina's limbs couldn't support her anymore but Charon kept her up high enough so that her hair felt about his head like a halo. He needed to be inside of her, to taste her, to relish in the feel of her nether lips on his dick or in his mouth.  
“Take your panties off.” He demanded, his surprise mirroring hers as the authoritative voice made her obey happily.   
As soon as she wiggled out of her panties, he had her on her back with his lips between her legs, lapping greedily at the cream there. The sensation of just his lips upon her sent her spiraling into pleasure she had never known. Katrina had never gotten this far because her previous love interests had always been caught by their parents. None of the boys in the vault were experienced like this and the knowledge of Charon knowing how to please her so well intensified her pleasure tenfold. Mewls of pleasure and his name escaped her mouth several times as her body arched and writhed against the pleasure that assaulted her. Charon pressed his tongue inside of her tight entrance and he watched as her hands gripped the bed, her back arched as far as it could go and she let out a scream of pure bliss. His tongue slowly began to penetrate her over and over again, his hands caressed her legs as she felt like she was in the clouds with the pleasure she was experiencing. Katrina needed more, she had to have all of it before she went mad with pleasure and her hands shakily went to his hands.  
“Charon, give me more. I need it, please! I want it so bad.” Katrina's soft pleas had him on the edge, he needed her with such a ferocity that he couldn't promise the gentle touches that she needed.   
Touching her and feeding on her pleasure made him feel human again, it made him feel wanted. Charon removed his pants and let her marvel at the complete nakedness of his body. Curiosity fueled her body now, the want to feel what he felt like moved her to touch his hard dick. When her hands touched him, he quivered in delight at the feel of her soft flesh against his and when she poked her tongue out to lick the tip of him…he had almost exploded. Charon moved his hands to hers and quickly moved them away from his dick, he needed to be inside of her, he needed to feel her wrapped around his dick like a glove.  
“I can’t handle that Katrina.” His massive body directed her so that she was laying on her back, the beauty of her body accessible to his eyes, he leaned over and growled in her ear.  
“Tell me to be inside of you.” Charon needed it to be a command; if she didn’t stop him then he wouldn’t stop himself.  
Katrina shook her head because she wanted him to take her of his own accord, she didn’t want to order him. He felt her rub her wet entrance against his shaft and he ground his teeth as his hands gripped the sheet under her, fighting for control of his body.  
“Please.” Charon growled, he was begging her to change her mind, to make him go back into his own room but Katrina had other ideas.  
Katrina moved against him just right so that his head stood at her entrance and that action sent him over the precipice because he thrust himself to the base inside of her. Earning a loud scream of his name, the arching of her back and the look of uncomfortable pleasure upon her face since Charon pushed past her hymen with that one hard thrust, he felt Katrina's tight walls clamp down on him. It was exquisite pleasure for him, Katrina felt pleasure but the uncomfortable feeling of having her hymen torn lingered for a time. Not trusting himself to move, Charon panted lightly as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. Katrina moved under him, she had finally adjusted to his dick and now they both needed some movement. So, she moved her hips slowly sliding him out of her only just before thrusting back up so that he was fully inside of once more. Waking from his daze, Charon began to move with her thrusts as he watched the pain she had felt begin to melt away as pleasure replaced it in the blink of an eye. Moans that she emitted spurred him on, the building pressure of so many centuries without release had him holding onto his sanity but it was hard to maintain as she thrust with him, having her tight, slick walls grip him to try and send him to his release. Charon pulled her to him and flipped their positions so that Katrina was on top of him, she looked like she would protest but when he lifted his hips up and thrust up into her those protests died. Slowly, Katrina caught on and she began to ride him, giving her more new sensations to take in. She was embarrassed to be atop him, riding him like she owned him but he seemed to take greater pleasure from her being on top. So, she moved with his upward thrusts as best as she could as a tingling pressure began to build inside of her, it felt good but odd at the same time. Just when he thought she couldn’t be any tighter than she was, he was proven wrong when her channel began to tighten around him which prompted moans that were unlike the previous. The urgency in her moans as well as her hips slamming down onto his had him growling loudly, holding onto his sanity as she strove to drive him over the edge of sanity.  
“Oh God Charon! Deeper!” Charon's mind didn't even register the command, he acted of his own accord as he thrust upwards, trying to get deep inside of her.  
The need to cum deep inside of her drove him as he continued to thrust upwards harshly to combat her hard downward thrusts. Katrina couldn’t keep herself up and let herself lay on his chest, leaving her nails to grip his flesh as she tried her hardest to keep thrusting down on him as he drove her mad with his dick so deep inside of her. That’s when it finally hit her, her whole body seemed to shut down as she felt the tingling explode into a ball of fire that felt so good that she could not help but lift herself from his chest and proceed to yell out his name. Charon had felt her walls tighten and the pleasure from letting himself go inside of her was beyond anything he had ever imagined. Stars formed in his vision as he thrust up into her one last time hard, letting out and almost feral growl when her walls gripped him in a vice and milked him as she screamed his name. Katrina slowly lowered herself to lie on his chest as they both panted heavily from their lovemaking; his hands caressed her back gently as they both came down from their sexual high.  
“That was…oh god…amazing.” Katrina had felt him convulse one last time in her as she had spoken and it hit sensitive bundle of nerves that made her moan softly.  
Charon let a chuckle rumble in his chest as he watched her face when he slowly removed his softening dick out of her, giving her time to recuperate.   
“Hey Charon?” Her voice still sounded innocent, even after hearing her moans and he felt his dick stir.  
“Hm?” He was trying to keep himself from hardening against at the feel of her now extremely wet pussy against him.  
“Do you think that after we get cleaned up that we can…maybe do it again?” Charon couldn’t believe what she had just asked him.  
A growl left his throat and he looked to see a devious smile on her face, she would kill him via sex one day but he would enjoy the ride until then.  
“Yes.” He flipped her over and proceeded to start their lusty play all over again.


End file.
